Brown Eyes
by Lifespassion
Summary: The story of how Sam and Jess met, lived and loved. Done completely in free verse poetry.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided ****to do one of my stories ****in free verse ****because I really like writing ****in this particular style. ****I Hope that you enjoy it ****and ****that you let me know ****what you think ****of the whole thing.**

**There is probably going to be only one poem per chapter, at least for now.**

***

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: He walks**

***

He walks  
towards me

Broad shoulders  
narrow hips  
His eyes are dark  
brown and sympathetic  
dreamy  
and intelligent  
always clear

His eyes  
are focused  
outside of this world

He looks  
right past me  
as he walks on by

I have never  
seen anyone  
like him

He is a paradox  
and I love him  
from a distance

(I love  
who I believe him to be)

I watch him  
as he sits down  
at the table behind me  
He pushes  
shaggy brown locks  
out of his face

I want  
to run my fingers  
through those locks

He looks up  
at me  
and I  
quickly  
look away

I feel  
the heat rise  
and colour  
flood  
to my cheeks

I pretend  
to listen  
intently  
to my friends  
conversations

pretending  
that  
I didn't see him  
at all

*******

**That's all for chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to do a chapter that is from Sam's point of view just because I want to :)**

**Hope you all enjoy. May your day be bright and full of smiley faces!**

***

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Still Nervous**

***

I am still Nervous  
around girls

Maybe  
it comes  
from having  
Casanova  
for an older brother

(Dean is not  
exactly someone  
who's reputation  
is easy to escape from--  
though Stanford  
[hopefully]  
is far enough  
away)

I still remember  
what it was like  
to be the smallest  
to be picked on  
to be too cute  
or adorable  
to be interesting  
on a guy-to-girl way

That  
is the reason

Why  
I

do not know what to say  
to her  
I don't even know where to begin

Everything tells me  
that this blond  
goddess  
is far out of my league

But her eyes  
(Her gorgeous  
blue  
eyes)  
tell me differently

***

**That's all for chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Jess' POV.**

**Thanks to all the poeple who are reviewing. You are making my days. **

**"May you live all the days of your life" -M.T.**

***

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: The Party**

***

The Party  
is suposed  
to be great

Everyone  
in residence  
is going

I love parties  
my only fear  
is that this one  
might get out of control  
(because  
Ryan is hosting  
and Ryan  
is crazy)

I wonder  
if he will be there

Sam

Its such a nice name  
I find myself  
saying his name  
outloud  
quietly  
to myself  
'Sam'

I look in the mirror  
I am alone in my room  
trying to decide  
what to wear  
I know  
that I will catch people's  
attention  
no matter what  
I wear

But I don't  
want to catch  
random  
people's attention

I want to catch  
his attention  
I want to catch  
Sam's attention  
(heck I want to  
catch Sam)

I pull on  
light denim jeans  
and a blue top  
and pray  
that he shows up  
at  
the party

***

**That's all for chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is longer than the chapters before. As always reviews are golden**

**Jessica's POV**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Waiting for you**

***** **

Sound  
is all around  
me

The sound of  
music  
and the sound  
of people  
talking  
laughing  
enjoying life  
living

I look around  
I try not to make  
it obvious  
that I am looking  
for anyone  
in particular

I stand  
with my friends  
Sara and Jenny  
(Sara is tall-a basketball player  
and dirty blond)  
(Jenny is shorter than me  
with dark skin  
and tight little curls  
Which bounce around her face  
and give her  
a look of childish  
innocence)

We drink  
we laugh  
we flirt  
it is a typical night  
for us  
a typical party  
for us

Sara's boyfriend  
arrives at eleven  
and she breaks off

Jenny leaves  
for drinks

I stand in a group

of people  
listening and talking

I am good at this  
I have always been  
a social butterfly  
I enjoy people  
I like being around people

But tonight  
I feel lonesome  
(it is not a common feeling for me)

and so I go outside  
and stand on the balcony

The moon is out  
illuminating everything

I lean against the railing

I am

disappointed  
that Sam didn't show up

I try not  
to let it bother me  
try not to let it get at me  
I could enjoy myself  
with half the guys  
inside  
but that is not  
what I want

"Hey"  
a voice startles me  
I spin around  
and he is standing there  
towering there

I am not a short  
girl

by any means  
but Sam  
is a giant  
a wonderfully hansom  
hot  
(and seemingly gentle)  
giant

"Hi, Sam right?"

I ask trying to be  
casual  
pretending I don't  
know much about him

"Yeah, You're Jessica right?"  
his hands are empty  
and he shoves  
them in his pockets

I smile as I realize  
he is nervous  
about talking to me  
it helps me relax

"Its a fun party...  
mind me asking  
what you are doing all alone  
outside?"  
he is not stupid  
he knows  
that I am usually  
surrounded  
by people

"I was hoping someone  
would show up"  
I answer honestly

"And they didn't."  
he stands cross from me  
and leans on the  
wooden  
railing

"Oh no,  
they did"

"Oh, I should go inside"

"Wait"

I can't stand the thought  
of him walking away

"I don't want to get in the way"

he says politely

"You won't"  
I go out on a limb  
defy social  
standards  
and tell him strait  
with a beautiful smile  
"I was waiting for you"

***

**That's all for chapter four**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone is enjoying reading these as much as I enjoy writing poetry. :)****This chapter contains a couple of poems because they were all on the short side. Titals are above each poem. **

**"Smile like you mean it"-The Killers**

**These are all from Sam's POV**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Surprises**

*******

Surprises  
are not always  
a good thing

Surprises  
are not good  
when you  
are out hunting  
(a ghost  
out of nowhere  
coming at you  
with a butcher  
knife)

Surprises  
are not good  
when your  
older brother  
takes out  
your prom date

but when  
the girl  
you have been  
thinking about  
since the first day  
of your  
university  
English class  
tells you  
that she has been  
waiting  
for you  
That is a good  
surprise

*******

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: I wonder**

*******

I wonder  
if she is joking  
pulling my strings  
like a puppet

I wonder  
if she is drunk  
and not thinking  
properly

I wonder  
if she is waiting  
for her boyfriend  
(if she has one)  
to come and beat  
the crap out of me  
(though I doubt  
any one person  
here could do that)

I wonder  
if she actually  
meant it  
when she said that she  
was waiting for me

*******

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Lets pretend**

*******

"You don't even know me."

"But I want to."

"Why?"

"I think you're interesting  
smart  
and cute."

She is being  
so blatant  
in her remarks

"Have you been  
drinking much tonight?"  
the words escape  
before I can stop  
myself  
and I am worried  
that she will take  
offence

Her head falls  
back  
and a rolling laugh  
bubbles forth  
out of her

"I'm not drunk  
Sam  
I don't have  
to be drunk  
to find you attractive  
or intelligent  
or completely worth my while"  
She smiles  
and sits down  
on a chair  
on the porch  
"Lets pretend  
that I am a hottie  
at a bar  
and you  
have come over  
to hit on me."

I walk over  
and sit down  
"Hi, I'm Sam  
you're beautiful."

***

**That's all for chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, here is chapter six. I hope you like it and that it brightens your day :)**

**Jessica's POV**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: The more I know**

***** **

I smile  
we laugh  
I find out  
that  
the more I get to know  
Sam  
the more I like him

English  
it seems  
will be our only  
class together

Sam is studying  
to be a lawyer  
(but he likes English)  
somehow I can't picture  
him as one of those  
bad-ass lawyers  
who have shells  
as hard  
as nails

then he tells me  
why he wants to be  
a lawyer  
to get the bad guy  
put behind bars

in other words  
he doesn't want to be  
a defence lawyer  
he wants to be  
a prosecutor  
he says  
that way he  
can do his best  
when someone is guilty  
and fail on purpose  
when he knows  
they are innocent

I like that  
he doesn't care  
about money  
and I find out  
he really doesn't have any

Sam is here  
on scholarship  
so yes  
he is really smart  
(possibly smarter  
than I guesses at)

we talk for hours  
until the party  
starts to get  
out of hand  
and then Sam  
offers to walk me  
back to my dorm

I let him know  
that I have my own apartment  
(my parents are not  
short for cash)

So I take his arm  
and he walks me home

I wait for him to kiss me  
goodnight  
(I can tell he wants to)  
but he doesn't  
he just smiles  
and asks if he can take me out  
for lunch some time  
I tell him Saturday  
and give him my number

I can't wait  
to see him again

***

**That's all for chapter six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven. I hope that you like it and it makes you smile. :)**

**Sam's POV**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Aphrodite**

***** **

I have never  
met anyone  
like her

She is the  
most amazing...  
everything  
I want to say  
about her sounds  
so cliche  
even just inside  
my head

she is breathtaking  
I cannot breath  
around her

My thoughts  
about her,  
well  
to quote  
Shakespeare in love  
'she is both  
my sickness  
and my cure'

I ache  
when she is not around  
and I ache  
when she is

she is the beauty  
of Aphrodite  
embodied  
with golden locks  
and ocean eyes  
I want to drown  
in those eyes  
her eyes  
I want to loose myself  
looking into those  
eyes

I just want her  
only her

She plagues  
my thoughts  
waking and sleeping  
a relentless siren  
calling for me  
constantly

tie me to the mast  
dear friend  
or I will crash  
this boat on the rocks  
surrounding  
her island  
and all will be lost

***

**Ah love, That's all for chapter seven hope you liked it, if you did than let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter Eight. **

**"May this Holiday season bring you great joy!"**

**Jess POV**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: The Phone Call**

***** **

I have decided  
that it  
is going to be up to me  
to seduce him

we have been going  
out on dates  
for a month now  
A MONTH

I know  
I know  
its not really a long time  
some people  
wait months  
some people  
wait years  
some people wait for  
a white wedding

but that is not me  
and I don't want  
to go  
another day  
without him

So I call him

"Hello Sam"

"Jess, how are you?"  
he sounds excited to hear  
from me  
surprised  
it is like  
he is constantly  
surprised  
by the fact  
that I want to be with him

"I'm fine."  
I say and then  
I have no idea  
what to say  
my words  
freeze  
on my tongue

There is a pause  
a silence  
a very awkward silence  
which Sam breaks

"So  
what are you up to?"

"Not much,"  
come on  
it is now or never  
"Are you busy tonight?"

"I was going to  
hang with Matt  
and the guys  
but, I can  
get out of it  
if you want to hang out"

I want  
to do a heck  
of a lot more  
than just 'hang out'

"Yeah,  
I mean  
if you can get out  
and come see me..."  
where the hell  
has all my confidence  
gone?  
"I want you  
to come over tonight  
for dinner"

"Okay, sounds good"

"Good,"

"See you then?"

"Yeah,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

***

**That's all for chapter Eight. If you luv me then click the little green button :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**These poems are the first poems done from the third person instead of first person Jess or Sam. Hope that you like them. Please let me know :)**

**OH and, not that I think you are but, please don't copy and paste any of my poems except for personal enjoyment-no other sites and no stealing please. Thanks a bunch :)**

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Candlelight**

***** **

Candlelight

softly  
falling everywhere

Casting long shadows  
casting soft light  
casting a mood  
on the room

***

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Red Candles**

*******

No light  
in the hallway

no light  
in the kitchen

no light  
in the lounge

no light  
coming in from the windows

but in the bedroom  
three red candles  
(placed on purpose)  
(placed perfectly)  
give light  
to see love  
in a golden  
glow

***

**That's all for this set. I know its short but, I hope that you liked them. Please let me know :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Don't you just love fog days?"**

**Authors corner-The second poem is a little different, in fact some people might not even call it a poem. I do. I hope that you like them, please let me know. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far, and thanks to those faithful readers who drop note every update. I appreciate it tons and tons.**

-

**Sam's POV  
**

-

*****  
Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: The Walk**

***** **

I don't bother  
catching a cab  
to Jess apartment  
I have been there before  
and it is not far

So I walk  
and I wonder  
maybe something happened  
with a friend  
and she just needs  
to have someone there  
for her  
tonight

Or maybe  
she just wants to  
spend time with me

I am not  
going to lie  
I want to spend time with her  
like  
every second  
of every day

One minute  
I think  
if I could just see her  
then maybe  
I could get her out of my head  
and just be

But then  
I am with her  
and its like the whole world  
stops  
and she is the only one there

I don't think  
I've ever

fallen this hard

ever

--

--

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Falling**

**-**

Catch me

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

I'm falling

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

***********

**********

*********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*********

**********

***********

************

***********

**********

*********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**

***

****

*****

******

*******

********

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

for you

--

**That's all for now folks, I'll update soon :) Reviews are loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter Eleven, come along for the ride.**

**Authors corner-This chapter does contain mature theme, and somewhat...intense poetry, however I think I stayed within the 'T' rating as nothing is outright described, besides a ton of teens watch supernatural on T.V. and some of the episodes...well you know. **

*******

**Brown Eyes **

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Silk**

***** **

There is a knock  
at the door  
finally  
it feels like  
I have been waiting here  
forever

"Come in,"  
I call  
then I lay back down  
and wait

I hear the door open  
and his footsteps  
moving into my apartment

I hear the door close  
my palms are sweaty  
my stomach is tight  
but there is a smile  
on my face

he walks in  
and stops dead  
in his tracks  
his eyes go wide

Then he looks at me  
laying here  
in a silky dress  
waiting for him  
and his eyes  
go impossibly  
darker

There are no words  
there is no need for words

he drops his backpack  
and shrugs off his coat  
I wait patiently  
just watching him

He comes over  
to the bed  
and climbs towards me  
I take his face in my hands  
and kiss him

it tastes right

***

-

**Alright, this next poem cuts it a little close to the rating but I don't think I go over. Also the next poem is not free verse. I wanted to rhyme it all so I did. Hope that you enjoy it.**

**-**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Loving You**

***** **

tender kiss  
gentle caress  
whisper of fabric  
long for what's next

eyes meant to look  
lips meant to savor  
drowning in  
your sensual flavour

rocking and straining  
sighing and shaking  
both clasping tight  
together are quaking

hold me gently  
when all of its through  
for I love what its like  
to make love with you

***

**Thank's for reading, please review. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and welcome to chapter twelve of "Brown eyes"**

*****

**Jess POV**

**-**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Inside Sealed Lips**

*******

~I love you~  
the words  
rest inside my lips  
on the tip of my tongue

that was amazing  
that was...breathtaking  
and even better than  
anticipated

but that's  
not why  
I want to say  
~I love you~  
to Sam

*******

**Sam's POV**

**-**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Don't Want to Miss a Thing**

*******

**I** don't  
want to sleep  
I don't want to  
close my eyes

Finally  
I understand  
Aerosmith

I don't want  
to miss one instant  
one split second

but I almost  
want to go to sleep  
just so that  
I can wake up  
with her  
in my arms

*******

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem:**

*******

He is still sleeping  
when I get up

I go into my kitchen  
and stretch  
(I feel so fabulous  
-glowing)  
then I pull out  
a bowl and the  
frying pan  
and I start making  
pancakes

As the aroma  
wafts  
through the house  
he stirs

I hear him come up  
behind me

he puts  
his arms  
around me  
and nuzzles  
his lips  
against  
my neck  
its like static on my skin

"Good morning beautiful,"  
he says  
and kisses me

I could get used to  
these morning greetings

he sits down  
at the table  
his big legs  
barely fit  
underneath

"Good morning to you too."

I smile

***

**That's all for this chapter folks. Make me smile and drop a review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome to chapter Thirteen of "Brown eyes" I am not sure how much longer I am going to make this story, just throwing that out there.**

**-**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Diary**

*****

Time passes  
in a golden glow  
when we are together  
it is like the rest  
of the world  
doesn't exist at all

We hold hands  
we walk down streets  
we even go shopping together

We go to the movies  
and make out  
like teenagers

We go to the theater  
and watch  
live performances

I have never met anyone like him  
I am content to never  
meet anyone like him again  
because I look at Sam  
and I see my forever  
I look at Sam  
and I see my always

We study together  
and sometimes get things done  
we study together  
and sometimes get nothing done

Sit together in the park  
and read  
in companionable silence  
our silence  
is filled with a million words  
words of love and safety

I have lived  
a rather party filled life  
I have dated my share of guys  
I enjoyed the scene  
I enjoyed the freedom  
but now I enjoy  
being captivated  
not captive  
just captivated-

by everything that is Sam

I think I am sick  
that I should see a doctor  
I am sick with love  
and no one can cure me  
I do not want to be cured  
I just want to bask in this  
forever in this

I feel so Young  
so innocent when he looks at me  
I know I am not Innocent  
but I feel it  
when he looks at me

Oh...  
I am rambling  
but that's what you are for  
dear diary  
yes, that is what you are for  
for my love filled  
obsessed ramblings

*

**Just one poem in this chapter.**

**So what did you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait dear readers, here is the next chapter.**

**-**

**Sam's POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Lovely Sunrise**

*******

We are sitting  
out on a hilltop  
watching the sun rise

its so simple  
just sitting here  
holding her  
in my arms

and yet  
it is the whole world  
all that matters  
in my arms

"I love you."

I let the words hang  
in the air  
I don't say anything else  
I don't know  
when I knew for sure  
but the words  
feel so right  
and so true  
as they fall from my lips

"Sam?"  
she turns her head  
and looks at me  
as if I just spoke  
in another language

"I love you."

I say it again

and then she smiles  
as the sun rises

***

Jess POV

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Response**

*******

"I love you too."

I have known  
that I love him  
for such a long time  
but I was so afraid  
that he wouldn't love me too  
not in the same way

Yet, here he is  
telling me  
that he loves me

"Let's go inside"  
I whisper in his ear.

He picks me up  
and carries me inside.

***

**That's all for now, we are getting closer and closer to when Dean comes in to the picture in the first episode ever.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter only has one poem but it is a decently long poem, hope you like it and please let me know.**

**Jess POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: A cool Breeze**

We are walking  
downtown  
holding hands

Sam seems tense  
and I  
don't know why

Still,  
he is holding my hand  
(he reached for it)  
and he is bumping  
against me  
companionably  
so I don't think  
that the  
grey cloud  
above his head  
has anything to do  
with  
Us

"Are you okay?"  
I ask

He hesitates"  
destroying the  
"Fine"

"Is it school?"

"No my classes  
are fine."

"Family?"  
I ask  
figuring it must  
be something  
about that piece  
of his life  
which he hides  
from me  
so well  
that is troubling him

"I don't talking  
with my family  
anymore"  
he says bitterly

The harshness  
surprises me  
and I drop  
the topic  
right away

We walk a few more steps  
then he pulls on my arm  
and we stop

"Sorry,  
I shouldn't have  
snapped.  
Its not your fault  
Jess."

"Sam,  
you know  
whatever it is  
you can talk to me"

"I know...  
I just don't want  
to talk about  
this"

"Can I ask why?"  
I venture

"Because if I say  
it out loud  
then that makes it real"  
he shoves  
both his hands  
in his pockets

I retrieve one hand  
and hold it in my own

"Its okay"  
I say  
and I shiver,  
it is suddenly  
very cold outside

**That's all for this chapter folks, hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone/anyone who is reading or who has been waiting for an update. I am back. Finally. And I have internet now. Finally.**

**I am trying to work on closing up most of the story's that I have been working on for a long while so that I can turn my focus towards writing some new fiction.**

**This one probably only has five our six more chapters after this one. Hope that you like it. If you do, let me know.**

...

**Jess POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Nurse**

...

The moment  
I see  
the little white  
nurses outfit  
I know two things

1. it will look good on me

2. Sam will like it

...

**Jess POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Halloween.**

Any excuse  
(to get dressed up  
and let loose  
your wild side)  
is a good excuse

I love Halloween  
I always have  
I always will

just like  
I love dressing up  
I always have  
I always will

Just like  
I love Sam  
I have since the day I met him  
and you know what?

I think I always will

...

**Sam's POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: Halloween.**

...

I like Halloween  
in one sense  
and only one sense

Most creatures  
stay inside on Halloween

I do not like  
people dressing up  
as ghoulish monsters  
it reminds me  
that there are real monsters  
out there  
and that almost no one else  
knows they are there

I do not like  
getting dressed up  
for Halloween  
I will not be a ghost or ghoul  
I left that world behind

I never want to go back

Jess comes out  
of the bathroom

I nearly swallow my tongue

I think that is the shortest skirt  
I have ever seen here wear

Okay,  
there are only two things  
I like about Halloween  
and one of them  
is Jess  
in that dress

...

**That's all for now folks. I'll update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Only two poems in this chapter. The next chapter will be somewhat steamy. **

**Thanks for reading **

**...  
**

**Sam POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: The Bar**

I am having

a really good time

even though its hard  
to admit it

Being here  
with my classmates

and my friends

(even if they are all dressed up  
as the monsters I used to hunt)

and Jessica

(Who I am so glad  
dressed up)

"What would I do without you?"

I ask

She smiles at me  
and tilts her head back

"Crash and burn,"  
she jokes

he eyes sparkling

Some days  
that's what it feels like

All I know

is when she kisses me

I feel like

I am flying

…

**Jess**** POV**

**Brown Eyes**

**By: Lifespassion**

**Poem: ****Home**

We get home  
and all I want to do  
Is let Sam  
strip me

Out

of this excuse  
for a nurses costume  
it did its job  
now I want it off  
so Sam and I  
can get lost

together

...

**That's all for now folks. More soon, I promise.**


End file.
